lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Arnhilda Highdor
Arnhilda Highdor is the daughter of Conrad, and Almut Highdor making her a member of House Highdor. Arnhilda Highdor would be born the third child and first daughter of Conrad, and Almut Highdor and thus at the time of her birth she stood sixth in the line of succession well far enough down that inheritance was of little thought when it came to Arnhilda. Reingard Highdor would travel with his cousin Arnhilda Highdor to the Lucernian Academy, and both of the same age they entered the academy and were in the same class as the prince William Lovie III. but for Arnhilda she grew close to the princes friend Edward Cullen while Riengard grew to be close friends with Marcel Lovie II. Arnhilda would return to the capital at the request of her friend Edward Cullen and during her return she revealed the birth of their son to a shocked Edward and then accompanied him on the Journey where Edward would not reveal to anyone outside of William about his son with her. During the events of the Journey it was Edward Cullen that discovered the Magi abilities of Arnhilda when she healed a wound on a Lucernian soldier with her hands, and following this he was able to keep her close by having her accompany him as he built up the Order of the Blue Dragon. Arnhilda would be left behind by Edward when the forces of Lucerne moved towards Berne for the monumental Battle of Berne as she had discovered she was pregnant and wanting to keep her safe, but also a secret she remained behind at the Blue Dragon tower of magi, but unknown to him was the fact that Tanya Cullen was traveling there to see him, and she would arrive and find a pregnant Arnhilda. Arnhilda Highdor would be sent by the Order of the Blue Dragon to assist her father Conrad and the expedition that had traveled into Ravenna and for Arnhilda this was her first command as a recently promoted Guardian in the order she took with her fifty Blue Dragon men at arms and entered the Ravenna region making her headquarters in Vicoforte alongside her uncle. After Arnhilda learned that her former lover Edward Cullen had been killed in Tevinter she would travel with her son to Westbridge in order to let her son say goodbye to his father, but upon arriving learned that his body was never found and the rumors were now circulating that he may not actually be dead. Characteristics Personality History Arnhilda Highdor would be born the third child and first daughter of Conrad, and Almut Highdor and thus at the time of her birth she stood sixth in the line of succession well far enough down that inheritance was of little thought when it came to Arnhilda. Early History Lucernian Academy Reingard Highdor would travel with his cousin Arnhilda Highdor to the Lucernian Academy, and both of the same age they entered the academy and were in the same class as the prince William Lovie III. but for Arnhilda she grew close to the princes friend Edward Cullen while Riengard grew to be close friends with Marcel Lovie II. Tanya's Deciison Arnhilda would be left behind by Edward when the forces of Lucerne moved towards Berne for the monumental Battle of Berne as she had discovered she was pregnant and wanting to keep her safe, but also a secret she remained behind at the Blue Dragon tower of magi, but unknown to him was the fact that Tanya Cullen was traveling there to see him, and she would arrive and find a pregnant Arnhilda. Going to Tevinter After Arnhilda learned that her former lover Edward Cullen had been killed in Tevinter she would travel with her son to Westbridge in order to let her son say goodbye to his father, but upon arriving learned that his body was never found and the rumors were now circulating that he may not actually be dead. 'Family Members' House Highdor.jpg|Conrad Highdor - Father|link=Conrad Highdor 'Relationships' Edward Cullen1.jpg|'Edward Cullen' - Friend/Lover - Edward, and Arnhilda would become close friends following the arrival of Arnhilda at the academy and this diminished for a time while Edward was in Hogwarts but unlike his other friends she never believed that his leaving was his fault and thus when he returned the two went back to normal. As Edward grappled with the conseuqnces of the death of Hostella Hale it was Edward and Arnhilda that became involved in a sexual relationship ending with the pregnancy of Arnhilda and her departure back to Southend.|link=Edward Cullen Tanya Cullen Cover Amazing.png|'Tanya Cullen' - Enemy - Tanya and Arnhilda would first meet when Tanya came to the Tower of Tarnbooth to suprise but instead found a pregnant Arnhilda and with Arnhilda under the belief that Edward had ended things with Tanya she revealed details about what Edward had told her of the future and in response Tanya conspired to kill Arnhilda and Edwards baby. |link=Tanya Cullen Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:House Highdor Category:Dead Category:Level Three Magi Category:Magi Category:Restoration School of Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon